1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cycle testing a vehicle closure panel.
2. Discussion
During the manufacturing process, especially during prototyping and early production phases of development of a new motor vehicle, it is commonly necessary to cycle test various functional aspects of the vehicle. For example, it is necessary to cycle test the operation of closure panels such as door assemblies, liftgates and the like. Conventional cycle testing involves outfitting prototype version of a vehicle with custom linkages and supports throughout its passenger compartment. This outfitting enables automated operation of the vehicle door assembly over an extended period of time.
While known methods of cycle testing vehicle closure panels have proven to be successful for assessing durability issues, they are all associated with drawbacks. Most notably insofar as the subject invention is concerned, the known custom linkages and supports are time consuming to design and assemble. The custom testing structure which must be designed, constructed and installed within the prototype vehicle""s passenger compartment requires use of a prototype vehicle for an extended period of time. The conventional custom testing structure for a closure panel typically includes individual, uniquely-designed linkages and structural supports assembled within the vehicle. Because of this excessive outfitting of testing linkages within the prototype vehicle, testing teams must typically have the prototype vehicle for several months. Consequently, additional prototype vehicles must be constructed to allow simultaneous testing of other mechanical systems of the vehicle.
Thus, it remains a need in the art to provide a cycle testing apparatus for a motor vehicle closure panel which can be more easily and quickly designed and set up.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cycle testing a vehicle closure panel with improved reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an method and apparatus for cycle testing a vehicle closure panel which moves the closure panel between open and closed positions with flexible couplers or belts.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cycle testing a vehicle closure panel which incorporates a flexible belt that is coiled on a tensioner.
In one form, the present invention provides an apparatus for cycle testing a closure panel of a motor vehicle. The closure panel is coupled to a body of the motor vehicle for articulation about the pivot axis. The closure panel includes first and second laterally spaced apart edges. The first edge is adjacent the pivot axis. The second edge carries a latch for releasable attachment to the body. The apparatus for cycle testing includes a first linear actuator, a tensioner, and a first flexible coupler. The first linear actuator has a guide track and a carriage mounted to the guide track for repeated movement in alternative directions along a first translation axis between first and second positions. The tensioner is coupled to the carriage of the first linear actuator for movement therewith. The first flexible coupler is attached to the tensioner and coupled to the closure panel adjacent the second edge. The tensioner is operative for maintaining a tension in the first flexible coupler as the carriage is cycled between the first and second positions.
In another form, the present invention provides a method for cycle testing a liftgate of a motor vehicle between an open position and a closed position. The liftgate is coupled to the body of the motor vehicle for articulation about a horizontal pivot axis. The method includes the general steps of:
(1) providing a first linear actuator having a guide track and a carriage mounted to the guide track for repeated movement in alternative directions along a first translation axis between first and second positions;
(2) interconnecting a lower edge of the liftgate to the carrier of the first linear actuator with a first flexible coupler;
(3) repeatedly cycling the carriage of the first linear actuator between the first and second positions; and
(4) maintaining a tension in the first flexible coupler as the carriage of the first linear actuator is cycled between the first and second positions.